Vic Zhou
Perfil thumb|202px *Nombre: 周渝民 / Chou Yu Min *Nombre inglés: Vic Zhou *También conocido como: 仔仔 / Zai Zai, Vic Chou, Vic Chow *Profesión: Actor, cantante y modelo. *Fecha de nacimiento: 09 - Junio - 1981 *Lugar de nacimiento: Taipei, Taiwán *Signo zodiacal: Géminis *Altura: 180 cm *Peso: 66 kg *Grupo sanguíneo: O *Grupo Musical: F4/JVKV Biografía Vic Chou nació el 9 de junio de 1981, convirtiéndose en el más joven de los miembros del F4. Está considerado como el bebé de la F4, se está tratando lo mejor por otros miembros del F4. Su madre es de origen taiwanes linaje atayales mientras que su padre es de ascendencia taiwanesa de Linyi, provincia de Shandong. Su abuela le dio el apodo Zàizài "仔仔", que significa "niño", y se ha convertido en un apodo para él entre los aficionados. Dramas *Hui Jia (En producción) *The Last Night of Madam Chin (CCTV, 2009) *Black & White (2009) *Wish to See You Again (CTS, 2008) *Sweet Relationship (CTS, 2007) *Silence (CTV, 2006) *Mars (CTS, 2004) *Love Storm (CTS, 2003) *Meteor Rain (CTS, 2002) *Meteor Garden II (CTS, 2002) *Come To My Place (CTV, 2002) *Ping Qiong Gui Gong Zi (CTS, 2001) *Meteor Garden (CTS, 2000) Temas de Dramas * 愛上這世界 Fall in love with this world, Sweet Relationship (2007) * 熟悉的溫柔 Familiar gentleness, Silence (2006) * 讓我愛你 Let me love you, Mars (2004) * A gentle goodnight, Come To My Place (2002) * Love for loving you, Come To My Place (2002) * F4 - 絕不能失去你 Can't lose you, Meteor Garden II (2002) * F4 - 煙火的季節 The season of fireworks, Meteor Garden II (2002) Películas *Saving General Yang (2012) *Perfect Two (2012) *Sleepless Fashion (2011) *Love You 10,000 Years (2010) *Tea Fight (2008) *Linger (2008) Anuncios Publicitarios *2001 Eye Drops *2001 Chinesegamer On-line Game *2001 Asgard On-line Game *2001 Mingle Sneakers *2001 MyMuch.com *2001 Mobile Phone *2001 Lupiao Shampoo *2002 S&K *2002 YAMAHA *2002 Pepsi *2002 Milk *2002 Kentex Discografía thumb|177px|kon todo korazon Fue el primer miembro de la F4 en lanzar su propio álbum cuando Make a Wish (álbum) fue lanzado en enero de 2002. Fue seguido por su single, Te Amo, que fue lanzado en enero de 2004. También cantó algunas canciones como solista incluídas en álbumes de F4 como dos de las canciones en "Meteor Rain", lanzado en agosto de 2001 y dos canciones en "4ever Fantasy", lanzado en diciembre de 2002. Su tercer álbum, I'm Not F4 fue lanzado en octubre de 2007. Él tiene dos canciones en solitario en el más reciente álbum de F4/JVKV "Waiting here" 这里 等 你, publicado en diciembre de 2007. Sus canciones en solitario también aparecen en la banda sonora original (BSO) de "Storm Love" 狂爱龙卷风, "El silencio" 密码 y "Wish See You Again" 发现 爱. Todos los álbumes fueron publicado bajo Sony Music Taiwan. Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' F4 o JVKV *'Idiomas que habla:' Chino (mandarín) y hokkien. *'Educación:' **Departamento de Administración de Empresas: Escuela Wu Hsing ** Departamento de Gestión Industrial de la Universidad China de Tecnología Chung Kuo Instituto de Tecnología **Departamento de Maquinaria, Nacional Lotung Escuela Industrial Superior Profesional ** Luodong Junior High School ** Zeng Gong Escuela Primaria. *Fue descubierto cuando acompañó a un amigo a una audición para un papel en Meteor Garden. A la espera de el amigo en su audicion, estaba acurrucado en un rincón cerca de una de las oficina del personal de Meteor Garden, quien dijo que se parecía a Hua Ze Lei y se le pidió en la audición. Meteor Garden fue adoptado de un japonés, "Hana Yori Dango" . Se le pidió que desempeña el papel de Hua Ze Lei, un hombre muy silencioso y sensible que se hace amigo de la protagonista femenina Shan Cai, interpretada por Barbie Xu. *Conoció a su ex-novia, la actriz Barbie Xu, en el rodaje de Meteor Garden donde surgió una fraternal amistad, debido en parte a la diferencia de edad, que cambió para convertirse en una relación formal en su tercer drama juntos, Mars. Enlaces *Página Oficial Galería 4a9ee47f5d6930_full.jpg|Vic Zhou 1_667592731l.jpg|Vic Zhou Vic Zhou1.jpg|Vic Zhou VIC ZHOU4.jpg|Vic Zhou Vic Zhou-1.jpg|Vic Zhou Vic Zhou-2.jpg|Vic Zhou Vic Zhouee.jpg|Vic Zhou Vic_Zhou80921003.jpg|Vic Zhou VicZhou7.jpg|Vic Zhou 4520b15f614ea0_full.jpg|Huaze Lei - Meteor Garden Vic_Chou.jpg|Vic Zhou Vic_Chou_070028.jpg|Vic Zhou Meteor Garden18.png Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo